piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars 3 Veteran Battle Royale
Cars 3 veteran battle royale. Who will win and miss out?! Only Markus, Totaldrama, Ruby and Win95 can edit. Transcript Chick: So this is the final commentary battle royale I do before the cars 1 battle royale starts. Of course 32 racers will race out of 35. Spike: So we find out which three miss out. OK. The randomizer has chosen Rev N Go Racer, Floyd Mulvhill and Chip Gearings to miss out. Floyd: Oh well it's ok I get another chance in the cars 1 battle royale since I raced in cars 1 too! Chip: Lucky you... Me and Rev N Go Racer won't be getting another chance. Rev N Go Racer: Yeah..... Chick: Oh well there goes Chip, Floyd and Rev N Go Racer. Time to start the battle royale! Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO BATTLE ROYALE WINNING BOYS AND GIRLS!!! (NOTE: Unlike the next gens battle royale, the Cars 1 racers and Cars 3 stock cars Battle Royale, the "BOOGITY's" are said by Spike). (later once they all land) Lightning: Nice! Already got a blue AR! Jack: WOOO! DANCE GRENADES! WHY CANT THEIR BE SEAL BARK GRENADES THOUGH!!!!!!! Chick: Oops. Sorry Jack. (Murray gets killed by Jimmy Cables with a pistol) Spike: AND THATS OUR FIRST DEATH! JIMMY CABLES SHOOTS MURRAY CLUTCHBURN! Murray: OH COME ON! at least I get another chance in the cars 1 battle royale. Lane Locke: OH MY GOD I JUST GOT A PURPLE ROCKET LAUNCHER!!!(kills Bobby Roadtesta,Dirkson and Speedy) Spike: LANE LOCKE KILLS THREE WITH ROCKET LAUNCHER!!!!! Rex: Gask its! I got an SMG! Brick: oh no NO! I JUST GOT KILLED BY DARREN! (Later) Bobby Swift: I got a Slurp AND a pistol! Reb: OH COME ON I GOT A FREAKING GRAY TACK SHOTGUN!(dies) I KNEW IT! (Dolphin Censor)! Lightning: Winford take this(shoots and kills him)! Winford: Oh man. Chick: WELL THERE GOES TWO OF LIGHTNINGS FRIENDS!!! AND WINFORD!! Terry: (dies) CRAP! Jack Depost: HOLY SEAL BARK! I JUST GOT A (Yee) PURPLE HEAVY AR!!!! Darren: WAIT TILL YOU REALIZE I JUST GOT A LEGENDARY SCOPED REVOLVER(kills Jack Depost and then T.G Castlenut) Jack: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BARK! Lightning: Well I dont see anybody. Cal: WELL I SEE WAY TOO MANY OF THEM! (kills Tommy) OK I KILLED ONE OF EM BUT THERES STILL LIKE TWO GUYS AFTER ME! Brian Spark: NICE! I got Dance Grenades!(dances Ernie). Ernie: OH NO I AM DANCING!(gets shot by Brian and dies). Stupid dance grenades. Apple Racer: Oh no I died. Lightning: WAIT! OH NO ITS LANE! COME ON SMG DO SOMETHING DONT LET ME DOWN!! NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING(gets killed) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chick: THIS IS ACTUALLY HISTORIC! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN GETS ELIMINATED IN JUST 19TH PLACE!!! (everyone gasps) Bobby: THIS IS FOR YOU LIGHTNING(snipes Lane and kills him in a shot)! TAKE THAT LANE!! Lane: AGH!!! Lightning: Thank you Bobby! I really hope you or Cal win! Dino: STOP YOUR DANCE ATTACK BRIAN!(dies) Parker: YES! YES! YES! I GOT A GOLD DEAGLE!!!!!!(kills Todd) Darren: OH MY GOODNESS I GOT A GOLD SCAR!!! I HAVE TWO LEGENDARY WEAPONS!!!(kills Jimmy) Spike: TWO RACERS JUST GOT OP WEAPONS! Buck: COOL I GOT A PURPLE ROCKET LAUNCHER! (Rex Revler gets killed by Darren) Rex: Come on.... (soon two more racers, Dud Throttleman and Ponchy Wipeout die) Cal: I cant believe me and Bobby are still alive! Brian: I keep dancing people and kill them with my SMG! LIKE THAT!(kills Phil) Cal: OH NO IM SURROUNDED! I KILLED ONE!(gets killed) Are you (Roblox Death Sound) KIDDING ME! Markus: CRAP! DARREN KILLED ME! (to Darren) DARREN! HOW DARE YOU KILL ME! (to Parker) Hey Parker, can you please kill Darren? Parker: Fine.. (shoots Darren with rockets) Darren: (gets shot by rockets)OH NO ROCKETS! I CANT DIE WITH A GOLD REVOLVER AND GOLD SCAR(gets destroyed by Parker) WHAT! HOW! Markus (angry): BECAUSE YOU KILLED ME! (soon Carl Clutchen dies as well) Carl: How did I last this long! I dont even know! Spike: So this is it! The final five! Bobby Swift has made sure that using his sniper his alliance will win after the early deaths of Brick,Reb and Lightning. Cal did a bit better reaching the top 10 but also died. We have Brian spark with the dance grenades, Buck Bearingly with the purple rocket launcher and Parker with the gold deagle! Chick: Then we also have Ralph Carlow who honestly has come out of nowhere! Ralph has basically no good weapons besides that green AR and some heals. However he has been lucky to avoid enough racers to last this long! Bobby: Come on! I must do this for the alliance! OH I FOUND BUCK!(shoots him quickly and kills him)! Buck: NOOOOO! I was so close! Chick: Well there goes Buck Bearingly! (soon Ralph dies to Brian) Ralph: UGH! STUPID DANCE GRENADES!!! Parker: YES! I GOT BRIAN(shoots him) Brian: NO GOTTA HEAL GOTTA HEAL!(dies) NOOOOOOO! Chick: THIS IS IT! BOBBY SWIFT VS PARKER BRAKESTON! WHO WILL WIN! Parker: YES IM SO CLOSE! THIS DEAGLE IS AMAZING!(shoots BObby) Bobby: NO! IM ALSO SO CLOSE!!!!(shoots Parker twice) (they keep shooting) Parker: I HEALED! NOW!! TAKE THAT BOBBY!!!(shoots him in the face) YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WON THE BATTLE ROYALE OF VETERANS!!!! Bobby: Well. Good job Parker! Very nice! Awesome in fact! Lightning: Yeah! so awesome! Mater: WOOOOOOOOOO! Cal: Nice job Parker! Dud and T.G.: Good job Parker. We are the leaders of the Stock Car Alliance. Markus: Yeah. Chip: YEAH GREAT JOB MY BEST FRIEND FOR LIFE!!!! Results 32. Murray Clutchburn 31. Bobby Roadtesta 30. Dirkson D'agostino 29. Speedy Comet 28. Brick Yardley 27. Reb Meeker 26. Winford Rutherford 25. Terry Kargas 24. Jack Depost 23. T.G Castlenut 22. Tommy Highbanks 21. Ernie Gearson 20. Apple Racer 19. Lightning Mcqueen 18. Lane Locke 17. Dino Draftsky 16. Todd Marcus 15. Jimmy Cables 14. Rex Revler 13. Dud Throttleman 12. Ponchy Wipeout 11. Phil Tankson 10. Rev Roadages 9. Cal Weathers 8. Markus Krankzler 7. Darren Leadfoot 6. Carl Clutchen 5. Buck Bearingly 4. Ralph Carlow 3. Brian Spark 2. Bobby Swift # Parker Brakeston